For you
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. MartinxDiana. ¿Cuántas veces había sido salvada por él? ¿Cuántas veces le había visto poner en peligro su vida para poder salvarla? Hacía mucho tiempo que Diana había perdido la cuenta


Disclaimer: evidentemente Martin Mistery no me pertenece, si fuese mío sería rica y Martin y Diana probablemente ya estarían liados.

Bueno, tras ver uno de los capítulos de la serie se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y decidí escribirla con la intención de que hubiese un MD más en este fandom. Así pues, espero que disfruten del fic.

El título es lamentable, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor…

**For you**

¿Cuántas veces había sido salvada por él? ¿Cuántas veces le había visto poner en peligro su vida para poder salvarla? Hacía mucho tiempo que Diana había perdido la cuenta. Por eso, al ver cómo aquel monstruo cogía a su querido y molesto medio hermano, no dudó ni un instante en arriesgarlo todo por él.

Sabía como matarlo. Lo había averiguado mientras Martin perdía el tiempo pavoneándose ante aquel ser. Era tan fácil que a Diana le extrañaba el que hubiese tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Había que liberar las almas que se había comido para poder subsistir durante todo aquel tiempo. Se fijó bien en el monstruo. Su pecho brillaba. Iba a tragarse el alma de Martin.

Diana cogió el puñal que habían encontrado días antes en aquella casa y se lanzó sin miedo. Escuchó el grito de su hermano diciéndole que no hiciese tonterías. Pero le ignoró, no era ninguna tontería lo que tenía pensado hacer. Iba a salvarle la vida.

- Diana, no sabes...

De repente el monstruo cambió de prioridades y soltó al chico que salió por los aires hasta dar contra la pared. Se centró en Diana que consiguió esquivar sus brazos. La castaña sonrió. Aquí terminaba la historia de aquel ser que tanto problemas había dado.

Sin embargo no vio su último ataque que le dio de lleno justo al clavarle el puñal en el centro de su pecho. Y no le dio con su mano, sino con unas garras que había mantenido escondidas, quizás porque así evitaba matar a la víctima antes de absorber su alma.

- ¡¡¡Diana!!! -gritó Martin corriendo hasta ella.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sin embargo sabía que la herida no era ni mucho menos mortal.

- Estoy... bien -dijo con dificultad.

El rubio la cogió en brazos y la abrazó contra sí. Inmediatamente buscó la salida, olvidándose por completo del monstruo al que acababan de derrotar.

- Java, llama al centro.

El troglodita lo hizo inmediatamente y pidió una ambulancia para Diana que "estar" herida. Martin la miró y no supo si decirle lo inteligente que había sido o lo idiota por arriesgarse tanto. Finalmente decidió callar y abrazarla más contra sí.

Estaba acostumbrado a que fuesen atacados por monstruos y a exponerse más de lo debido, pero aquella vez había visto algo distinto en los ojos de Diana. Algo que le había asustado, y que le había hecho temer por ella. Un brillo lleno de decisión.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Ella le sonrió.

- Tú haces eso por mí todos los días -replicó molesta.

Tenía razón. Él se arriesgaba continuamente por ella. Pero es que él sabía que si le pasaba algo no sabría qué hacer sin ella a su lado. Porque la quería demasiado como para perderla.

- Es que me has asustado...

Diana le miró sorprendida.

- Si siempre te estás quejando.

Martin asintió. Y al mirarla volvió a ver ese brillo en sus ojos verdes. Ese brillo que antes le había atemorizado y que ahora le transmitía una extraña calidez.

Escuchó a Java moverse por el lugar, seguramente mirando por si había algo más. Y Martin sintió que era el momento de decirle a su hermanastra lo que sentía. Quizás sería rechazado, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que pese a todo Diana seguiría a su lado, aunque no le correspondiese. Porque le quería, no sabía de qué manera, pero le quería; de eso estaba seguro.

- Diana yo... -empezó a decir.

Sin embargo un dedo de Diana se posó en sus labios evitando que hablase.

Se miraron a los ojos. Y de repente, las palabras sobraron y quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano. Martin la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y la acercó más contra sí. Y Diana pasó sus brazos para rodear a su hermano.

Poco a poco se acercaron hasta besarse. Fue un beso lento y tranquilo. Un suave roce de labios que a cada segundo se intensificó hasta ser algo más profundo. Fue un beso largo y calmo, muy impropio de ellos, que siempre eran tan impulsivos.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así -susurró al separarse.

- No me pidas lo que no puedo cumplir, porque yo tampoco te lo pediré.

Martin sabía que tenía razón. Asintió. Se sonrieron volviendo a besarse.

Ambos se seguirían arriesgando por el otro, era algo inevitable, pero los dos confiaban en que el otro siempre sobreviviría para poder estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible. Porque se querían.

**Fin**

Hasta aquí llegó el fic, corto lo sé u-u De todos modos espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Me despido pidiendo que dejen un review con cualquier opinión que tengan sobre cómo quedó, positiva o negativa, un comentario siempre es bien recibido.

Hasta otra ^^


End file.
